A Mirror with Two Faces
by Tricia-chan
Summary: ON HOLD, BEING REWRITTEN AU Fanfic! When Chihaya is sentenced to die for a murder he never committed, he has only one person to rely on: his executioner. Will Chihaya find out who really committed the murder or is he destined to die?
1. Chapter 1

I know this isn't a fanfic I promised, but I'm in a bit of a block and I need to get out of it. I don't own Earthian, Yun Kouga does. Please don't sue me. It's not that I don't have money; I do. But it's going towards the complete game set of Apocripha. This is AU and a KagetsuyaxChihaya story. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
A Mirror with Two Faces  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yells of bitterness filled the crisp summer air. Like all days before that the sky was clear and the sun shone as the brightest jewel in the sky.  
  
The perfect day for an execution.  
  
Kagetsuya raised his blonde head as the yells drew nearer to the platform. His blue eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to keep a neutral expression. Absently he clenched the large axe in his hand, not particularly looking forward to the execution.  
  
He was the executioner.  
  
He sighed softly, his eyes scanning the crowd of white angels. So many times before he had taken the life of angels condemned by the Higher Court to die. He never wanted the job. But since it was assigned to him by the Higher Court he had no choice but to comply. No one knew whom the executioner was since his face was covered. But it didn't help to erase the scent of death from him.  
  
Finally, the condemned one was led up onto the platform. He was a white angel with blue hair and dead green eyes. When he saw Kagetsuya he didn't even flinch.  
  
Kagetsuya raised his hand, asking the crowd for silence. He turned to the angel he was about to kill. "You have been charged with the rape and murder of three human girls. For such a crime you shall be executed. Do you have any last words?"  
  
The angel rolled his eyes and pretended to think about it. "Yeah. Kiss my ass!!" he yelled, spitting unto Kagetsuya. The guards grabbed him and forced him down upon the wooden block. He was tied down, but he still showed no signs of fear. Or remorse.  
  
"Then I shall say this," said Kagetsuya as the angel was blind-folded. The angel's lack of emotions seemed to make it easier for him. "May God have mercy on your soul." He raised the axe and everyone seemed to hold his or her breath. This was the part Kagetsuya dreaded. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, trying not to think about it.  
  
This isn't wrong, he told himself. This angel raped and murdered three innocent humans! I hate humans more than anything, but we as angels are suppose to be above such shame.  
  
He brought down the axe, slicing the angel's head clean off. Cheers filled the air as the angel's head fell to the platform. One of the guards picked it up and raised it high as proof that he was dead.  
  
Kagetsuya put down his axe, the feeling coming back. No matter how many times he wishes it otherwise he was stuck with this job. And there was no way he could get out of it.  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Glad to see you're such a hard worker," came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Kagetsuya raised his head from his paperwork. He was back at his home. "Hello, Raphael."  
  
Raphael smiled sweetly as he made his way into the room. "I know you do not favor your job, but you do a great deal for all of Eden by eliminating those who cause chaos."  
  
"I do what I have to do," said Kagetsuya. He straightened in his seat. "So, what brings you to my house?"  
  
"I'm sorry to burden you, but I'm afraid that you will have to execute another tomorrow morning."  
  
Kagetsuya raised an eyebrow. "Why is that? What has this person done that he has to die so quickly?"  
  
Raphael swallowed audibly. "It's the one who murdered Sebastian."  
  
Kagetsuya stood up. "So he pleads guilty?"  
  
"No, he pleads not guilty. But he will not go to trial."  
  
"So he will be executed without a trial?"  
  
Raphael sighed. "I do not favor the idea myself. And Michael believes the boy didn't do anything."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Kagetsuya, the boy is a black angel."  
  
Kagetsuya shuddered. "Then he obviously did it."  
  
"That is what many of the Higher Court felt when he was presented. But that is not why I believe he is guilty."  
  
"Why do you then?"  
  
"Sebastian was found surrounded by black feathers, showing that he obviously put up a fight. And when we found the boy his clothes were covered in Sebastian's blood."  
  
Kagetsuya sighed. "Then he did do it."  
  
"I…Michael is very upset. Sebastian was a dear friend to him, but he keeps insisting that the boy didn't do it."  
  
"I'm confused. He either did it or he didn't do it. He a black angel, that's all the proof I need."  
  
Raphael nodded. "Well, I just came to tell you this so you wouldn't be surprised. I'll leave you to your work then." He started towards the door.  
  
Kagetsuya sat down. "What is his name? The one who murdered Sebastian?"  
  
Raphael stopped but didn't turn around. "Chihaya."  
  
---  
  
  
  
Chihaya shivered visibly, curling up in a ball in the corner of his cell. There were no windows in his cell so he was surrounded by complete darkness.  
  
Why? he asked himself, not knowing the answer. Why did this happen to me?  
  
He remembered nothing of the night Sebastian, a well-respected official of the Higher Court, was murdered. All he knew was when the white angels tore through his town looking for the killer they found him dazed and confused in his bed.  
  
Covered in Sebastian's blood.  
  
He did remember what happened after that, though. How seven white angels beat on him mercilessly, kicking him in the head and stomach. How they arrested him and took him to jail. How they beat on him more during his 'interrogation', and continued to beat on him when he refused to confess.  
  
How, even though he pleaded not guilty, the Higher Court glared at him like they had daggers in their eyes. How they denied his plea and sentenced him anyway.  
  
Execution.  
  
He knew he was innocent. Even if those angels claimed he was drunk that night, Chihaya knew he was incapable of committing murder. And he had no reason to kill Sebastian. Sure he deliberately bumped into him, causing him to fall to the dirt very hard the same day he was murdered. But it had been done to Chihaya before. Why would this be any different?  
  
He knew the white angels hated him. Not because they believed he was guilty. It was because he was a black angel. An angel exiled from Eden's society. One not worthy of holding any titles or government positions. He knew of the stories white angels told their offspring. How black angels were nothing more than abominations and bloodthirsty violent killers. How they didn't deserve to be angels.  
  
How they didn't deserve to live.  
  
As far as Chihaya knew, they only violence committed between the two angels types were white angels against black angels. He whimpered softly, remembering an incident from his childhood. How he saw a white angel cut down a black one in broad daylight just because the black angel gave him a dirty look. Was the angel ever punished? No. The Higher Court said he was provoked and the black angel "got what was coming to him".  
  
Angered by the lack of justice, the black angel's friends hunted down the murderer and brutally killed him. The angels were caught and executed. But that wasn't the end.  
  
Many white angels went through his town, cutting down ant black angel they came across. Of course, these angels had nothing to do with the killing of the white one. As far as the white ones were concerned, all of them deserved to die.  
  
Including his parents.  
  
Chihaya sobbed quietly, burying his face into his arms. He was going to die tomorrow. It didn't matter if he was innocent or guilty. All they had to do was look at his wings and that sealed his fate.  
  
I don't want to die, he thought as the tears continued to fall. Oh God I don't want to die…  
  
His cell door opened, flooding the room with light. Chihaya flinched as three guards came in, each wielding a wooden pole. They were going to beat on him again.  
  
I don't want to die; he thought as the first pole came down, getting him across the face. But any fate is better than this!!  
  
  
  
Next day…  
  
Kagetsuya pulled the hood over his face. It was time.  
  
He mounted the steps leading to the platform. His eyes searched the sky in confusion. Usually the sky was clear and beautiful, showing that God was pleased that the guilty would die.  
  
The sky was dark and cloudy.  
  
The crowd was especially hostile today. Every face wore an expression filled with hatred. Kagetsuya couldn't blame them. He shared their feelings for the black angel he was about to kill.  
  
He killed someone everyone loved and admired, he thought. It was a stupid choice for this 'Chihaya' to kill Sebastian…  
  
The crowd started yelling. Kagetsuya squinted at the crowd, seeing the condemned being brought forward. The angels screamed profane words and threw various objects at the black angel. When Kagetsuya got a clear look at him he was taken aback.  
  
The angel wasn't as big and evil as he had imagined. In fact, he wasn't even big! He was small and scrawny, his face marred with bruises and cuts. His whole body was marred, to be precise. He barely looked a day past seventeen.  
  
I don't believe it, he thought, still shocked. How did a scrawny weakling like that manage to kill someone as big as Sebastian?!  
  
He noted the boy's black hair and violet eyes, and he washed away his shock. Scrawny or not, the boy killed him. He was a black angel, which was a crime in itself.  
  
As the boy was dragged up onto the platform, Kagetsuya couldn't help but frown at the injuries covering the boy's face. He had a split lip in three places, purple and blue bruises on both cheeks, two large black eyes, and a gash on his forehead just above his right eye. He could understand how the guards must've felt, but even that was a little too much.  
  
He raised a hand to silence the vengeful crowd. It took at least ten minutes for them all to quiet down.  
  
"You have been charged with the murder of Lord Sebastian of the Higher Court," he told the boy. This was met by spiteful words from the crowd. Kagetsuya glared at them and they silenced. "For such a crime you shall be executed. Do you have any last words?"  
  
The black angel looked him right in the eye. Despite his prejudices, the look stabbed Kagetsuya in the heart.  
  
"I'm innocent," said the boy. "I've done nothing wrong!"  
  
The crowd yelled in outrage and the boy was shoved roughly down upon the wooden block. His already bruised cheek slammed into the side of it, causing Kagetsuya to wince. He waited as they tied him down and waited longer for them to blind-fold him. When they didn't Kagetsuya glared.  
  
"Why aren't you blind-folding him?!" he hissed.  
  
"This piece of shit murdered Lord Sebastian," a guard hissed back. "Why give him the luxury of not seeing what will happen to him?!"  
  
Kagetsuya sighed heavily. "Then I shall say this," he said loudly. "May God have mercy on your soul."  
  
He raised his axe and the black angel looked at him again. His eyes pleaded for help. The axe started shaking in his hands.  
  
Dammit, he thought, trying not to look at the angel. I'm starting to falter!  
  
He looked away so he wouldn't have to look at him. If he did, then he wouldn't be able to do this. He raised the axe high into the air.  
  
It was then that he saw it. Kagetsuya saw a white angel run along the side of the wall of a nearby building.  
  
He held a detonator in his hands.  
  
His eyes widened and the axe slipped from his hands. He opened his mouth to scream out a warning but it was too late. From the crowd came an explosion.  
  
---  
  
Well, how was that? I created Sebastian, just so you know. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Drop in a review and tell me what you think!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Loud screams filled the area as tattered bodies of those who were where the explosion was shot high into the air. Frantic angels took off running in random directions, trying to escape the carnage.  
  
Kagetsuya watched the events, frozen where he was standing as several angels ran, took flight, or ducked for cover.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!! Another explosion happened within the crowd, right in the entrance of the execution site. This time there were more casualties and angels began to panic more.  
  
"It's an ambush!!" yelled a guard. "Those black angels are here to get this piece of shit!!" he jabbed a finger at Chihaya, who looked utterly horrified by what was unfolding.  
  
Kagetsuya shook his head. "I saw a white angel running away just a few minutes ago. He held a detonator in his hands."  
  
The guard glared at him. "Bullshit!!! We are better than that!! Black angels are the only ones who could do this because they are incarnates of evil!!!"  
  
"You're wrong!!" cried Chihaya, suddenly turning to the guard, despite being tied down. "The only violence committed is the violence white angels commit on black angels!!"  
  
Another guard rushed forward and kicked him square in the side. "Silence, you liar!! Don't think this will forestall your death!! If this cowardly excuse for an executioner can't kill you, I'll kill you myself!!" the angel pulled out a dagger.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!! Another explosion happened, but not in the crowd. It happened in the building the white angel holding the detonator had run next to. The building shook for a few seconds before it collapsed.   
  
Shrieks, even louder than before, sounded through the area as the building met the ground, crushing any angel in its path. The building had been only ten feet away from the platform, but debris still flew unto it. Dust clouds sailed through the air, blinding anyone from seeing too far.  
  
"Dammit!!!!" a guard screamed. "He can get away now!!"  
  
Kagetsuya bit back a growl and dove forward. For whatever reason, he just couldn't let Chihaya out of his sight. His hand met a shirt and he grabbed a fistful of it.   
  
"Please let me go!!" Chihaya wailed; struggling though he knew it was futile. "I'm innocent!! I swear to God I am innocent!!"   
  
Kagetsuya yanked the black angel backwards so he was directly in front of him. "Look, I don't know if you're innocent or guilty. What I do know is a white angel staged this. We're going to go down to the Higher Court right now and find out just what the hell is going on."  
  
Tears filled Chihaya's eyes. "Why? They're the ones who sentence me to die!"  
  
"Yes, I know. But if you escape now that only makes you look even guiltier."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Now c'mon." Kagetsuya reached for the small scabbard at his belt and pulled out a dagger. He sliced through the ropes that bound Chihaya. "This must be done quickly or they will think that you had escaped."  
  
He tugged the smaller angel with him as he headed down the steps of the platform. The screams were dying down as more angels continued to flee. Kagetsuya squinted through the thick dust, trying to see where he was going. It was gradually clearing up.  
  
"Look!! There he is!!"  
  
Though the dust hadn't cleared completely, Kagetsuya could clearly see a huge crowd of white angels. Each one held a weapon.   
  
Of course, fate chose this time to send rainfall.  
  
One of the white angels stepped towards him. "Well done, Kagetsuya. You've captured the freak before he could escape."  
  
Kagetsuya shook his head. "He didn't try to escape. We were headed towards the Higher Court."  
  
"His whole race set those bombs!!" someone yelled.  
  
"They killed so many of us!!" another yelled.  
  
The first angel nodded. "He doesn't need to see the Higher Court. We are his executioners now."  
  
Kagetsuya raised a hand while his other one kept a firm grip on Chihaya's arm. "You are wrong. A white angel set those traps. I saw him myself run away from this scene before it happened."  
  
The crowd fell silent.   
  
"Don't you see? That was just a ploy to strengthen our hatred towards the black angels, when it was one of us who caused it!!"  
  
"You lie!!" someone yelled.  
  
"Liar!!" more yelled.  
  
"You're in league with the freaks!!" another yelled.  
  
Kagetsuya stared at the angry mob in confusion. He thought they sought the truth. He thought they would be more understanding than this.  
  
"Traitor!! Traitor!!" more yelled.  
  
"I've been the executioner for years," said Kagetsuya. "For what reason would I want to join the likes of them?!"  
  
Chihaya glowered at him and tried to yank his arm free. "I'll find my own way to the Higher Court, thank you very much."  
  
"Through a crowd like this?" hissed Kagetsuya. "They're not seeking the truth. They only want to see your blood!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Chihaya growled back sarcastically. "I didn't know you wanted to help the likes of me."  
  
Kagetsuya glared at him, but didn't have time to reply. Someone from the crowd threw a huge rock at them.  
  
"Kill them both!!" they screamed, started to charge them.  
  
"Oh no," said Chihaya, sprouting his black wings. To his surprise, Kagetsuya sprouted his own wings and took off flying, dragging Chihaya with him.  
  
"Agh!!" cried Chihaya. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Getting to the Higher Court before this mob gets to us!!" yelled Kagetsuya. He raised them high into the air and Chihaya noted that the others weren't following them. All they did was try to throw rocks at them.  
  
"I'm very fast with my wings," said Kagetsuya. "They know better than to pursue me by flight because I would out fly them."  
  
Chihaya gulped audibly, watching the crowd beneath them. Something didn't seem right.  
  
"We're going to the Higher Court to find out what happened," continued Kagetsuya. "I'm thinking that if they hear what happened they might reconsider your execution."  
  
"Do YOU think I did it?" asked Chihaya.  
  
"That's not for me to decide."  
  
"I'm not stupid!! Even if they hear of this, they won't let me go!! They'll be so embarrassed that their own did this that they'll execute me anyways to make themselves look better!!"  
  
Kagetsuya glared at him. "Don't talk that way about our Higher Court."  
  
Chihaya shook his head, but said nothing more.   
  
Great, he thought. I got my wish. I didn't die. But now I'm stuck with a guy who couldn't care less if I lived or if I died, and is so high-strung on justice that it practically blinds him!!  
  
Chihaya looked up at him. As an executioner, his face was covered. The only thing visible was his two deep blue eyes. Despite being annoyed with him, Chihaya couldn't help but admire those eyes. None of his own people had blue eyes. If only those eyes wouldn't be so cold…  
  
Kagetsuya was flying as fast as he could, but he suddenly felt a cold chill. Something was wrong…  
  
He saw a flash beneath them and he yanked Chihaya up roughly. "Watch out!!!" a beam shot past them into Eden's sky.  
  
"What was that?!" exclaimed Chihaya.  
  
"I don't know," said Kagetsuya. "I never saw a weapon like that one in Eden."  
  
Another beam shot at them, but Kagetsuya was quick to dodge it. "Something so powerful shouldn't even be in the hands of the angel civilians. Unless…" he trailed off.  
  
"Unless what?!" demanded Chihaya.  
  
"Unless this was a weapon the Higher Court had and is allowing them to use it."  
  
Chihaya's eyes widened. "Then what are we going to do?!"  
  
Kagetsuya glared at him. "'We'? There is no 'we'. They only want you, and I'm being framed."  
  
Chihaya felt a pang of hurt, but that dissolved into anger. "I didn't ask you to save me!! I didn't ask you to go dragging me off to you Higher Court!! I appreciate the fact that you think I should get the right kind of justice. But that doesn't mean you can walk all over me about this when it was you who decided to do this even when they were screaming those things at you!!"  
  
Kagetsuya 'huffed' and stared straight ahead. Chihaya rolled his eyes at the older angel and watched the ground. They didn't seem to be firing that weapon anymore.  
  
"So what now?" asked Chihaya.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you said that they probably got that weapon from the Higher Court. So seeing the Higher Court now wouldn't be the best option, right?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Honestly. No offense, but it's pretty frustrating how you white angels call us black angels 'minions of the devil' when it's you guys who have these mass weapons that kill."  
  
Kagetsuya glared at him. "It's you black angels that—"  
  
"Watch out!!" Chihaya interrupted, pointing down. They had powered up the beam, but now it was only five feet away. They didn't have time to dodge this one.  
  
Kagetsuya only saw it for a brief moment then his vision turned red and agonizing pain shot through him. Chihaya cried out as the beam shot right through Kagetsuya's right wing. Feathers and blood fell to the ground beneath them.  
  
Chihaya was barely able to recover from the shock when Kagetsuya's body fell onto him. He was heavy and Chihaya tried to get a comfortable hold on him to not cause any further pain.   
  
Oh God, what am I going to do? he thought, guilt stabbing him right in the heart. It's because he wanted to help me that he's so badly injured! His wing could get infected, or worse! Someone please help me…  
  
This time he barely had a warning. He was able to see the beam quicker, but he wasn't very fast and with Kagetsuya weighing him down it was damn near impossible to move. He did manage to move in time to avoid serious injury, but the beam took off a few feathers from his left wing.  
  
Chihaya bit his lip to keep from screaming. The heat from the beam was unbearable, and it made him nauseas. One more shot and it was all over.  
  
I have to get out of the sky!! he thought, getting a tighter grip on Kagetsuya. And I'm running out of time!!  
  
That one last beam came, and Chihaya had no prior warning. It shot right in front of him, the light almost blinding him. The unbearable heat was suffocating him, and he couldn't bear it.  
  
Kagetsuya came awake to pain, vaguely aware of a tiny body going limp on him. His eyes shot open at the realization that Chihaya had past out.  
  
Then they were falling. Kagetsuya tried in vain to flap his good wing, but the effort was futile. He tried shaking the little angel awake but his face was scorching, showing that the beam's heat had gotten to him.  
  
Dammit, I'm going to die! he thought. Shit, and it's my own damn fault!! I don't care if this kid killed Sebastian, but we only have a few moments to live!!  
  
He thought back to the weapon the angel civilians used. And the white angel with the detonator. They did seem to have those weapons. And they didn't even need them.  
  
Something's going on and I wanted to find out what. But it looks like my views will be taken to the grave with me.  
  
He closed his eyes again, slowly falling unconscious as they fell to the ground below.  
  
---  
  
Dun dun dun!! Suspense!! What will happen to our two heroes?! Take a wild guess!! In the next chapter, the Higher Court decides what to do about them!! Stay tuned!! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"We have a serious situation on our hands."  
  
"Gee, what gave you THAT idea?!" bark Michael. "Kagetsuya was shot out of the freaking sky by that beam you idiots gave the civilians!!"  
  
"That isn't what I meant," retorted another angel. "I meant that Kagetsuya escaped with that mutant."  
  
"I knew from the get-go that something was wrong with Kagetsuya," said another. "But did any of you listen to me?! No!"  
  
Raphael stood up. "I know Kagetsuya very well. He's very prejudicial towards the black angels. It wouldn't make any sense that he would side with them."  
  
"Nonetheless," said another. "He took off with him. We can only assume the worst."  
  
Michael jumped to his feet. "You all assume the worst when it comes to the black angels!!! You didn't even give that poor boy a trial!!"  
  
"He is guilty, Michael!!!"  
  
"No, he's not!!! You judge him because of his black wings!! And you all know as well as I do that he wasn't drunk that night!! Our healer tested him to show he was full of morphine!! He was so drugged he couldn't speak properly!!"  
  
Outraged yells followed this. The Higher Court was going to become violent.   
  
"Despite your allegations," said another. "It doesn't change the fact that Kagetsuya aided an angel who was sentenced for high treason. Therefore, it is by the decision of the High Court that Kagetsuya be fined with treason as well."  
  
Cheers greeted this. Raphael knew that there was no way to reverse this decision.  
  
Michael screamed in outrage. "I will have no part of this decision!!!" then he stormed out of the room.  
  
Raphael shook his head. He had his own reasons for believing the black angel was guilty. But he knew that Kagetsuya wouldn't just change sides. Something must've happened to make him decide the way he did.  
  
---  
  
Chihaya forced himself awake. His head felt heavy, like the night when Sebastian was murdered...  
  
His eyes slid open. It was pitch black outside, and he was in the middle of a forest. He felt something heavy on him and he smelled blood...  
  
Blood? BLOOD?!  
  
Chihaya quickly sat up, the full moon giving him a good view of who was laying on him.   
  
It was his executioner. He still couldn't see the face behind the hood, but that wasn't important. His eyes fell to the angry wound in the white angel's wing. There was a terrible hole with blood and loose feathers stuck to the area. Not to mention the said wing looked to be broken.  
  
If Chihaya didn't get him help soon, the white angel would die.  
  
Wait, he thought. Why should I care? This is the same man who was ready and willing to chop off my head!! Not to mention he hates black angels...  
  
But he's not like the others, a reasonable side of him reminded him. He may have his prejudices, but he's also a man of justice. He got injured like this trying to help you. Would leaving him here to die be the right way to thank him?  
  
Chihaya sighed, feeling guilty for actually considering the idea of leaving him there. Trying not to wake him up, Chihaya moved out from underneath the white angel and stood up. He lifted the heavier body up with much effort and slung his arm over his shoulder. The white angel grunted in pain, but otherwise made no notion of waking up.  
  
Now to find a way out of here, thought Chihaya, starting to drag the white angel with him. I think I know these woods...not anywhere near my own town, but I think I know someone who lives nearby...  
  
As he ventured on with his injured companion, he felt more nostalgic. The area did look familiar. So much so that he knew where he was going.  
  
Hang on, he thought to the injured white angel. We're almost there!!  
  
After fifteen minutes he saw lights from windows. He breathed out a loud sigh as the forest ended and a town arose. He knew this place. One of his friends lived there.  
  
As he entered the town he noted the deserted streets. He felt relieved. He didn't know how the local black angels would take to him, a convicted murderer. But he knew how they would take to the white angel at his side. He hastened his steps towards his friend's house, silently praying that he would let them in.  
  
He reached the front porch, as some black angels came out of a building across the street. Chihaya paled, pulling the white angel into the shadows of the front porch with him. Luckily, the black angels didn't even glance at them.  
  
Sighing in relief again, he set the white angel down on the porch. Then he went to the front door and knocked. When there was no answer he knocked again. And again. Until he heard a voice on the other side of the door.  
  
"All right, I'm coming!" the front door swung open. "What do you-Chihaya?!"  
  
Chihaya forced a smile. "Hi, Seraphim. I need your help."  
  
Seraphim looked him over like it was the first he had ever seen him. "What happened? We all heard you were to be executed!!"  
  
"I was, but something happened. I need your help. Can you help me?"  
  
"Of course I'll help you." It was then that Seraphim noticed the unconscious angel on his porch. "Who's that?"  
  
"He's a white angel-" began Chihaya.  
  
Seraphim shook his head. "I'm sorry, but if the help you requested is for me to take care of him, I can't do that."  
  
"But Seraphim-"  
  
"I'm not prejudice, Chihaya. I just don't trust white angels. Or have you forgotten what happened the last time I took a white angel into my home?"  
  
Chihaya winced. Of course he couldn't forget. How Seraphim had taken in an injured white angel close to death. How he let the angel stay with them, eat with them, sleep in a warm bed in a warm house. How the angel wore a mask of sincerity and treated them with false kindness.  
  
And how when the angel was well enough to leave is when his true colors showed. How he pounced on them while they slept. How he tried to kill Seraphim and his wife and daughter.  
  
Though Seraphim and his daughter Elvira managed to escape with minor injuries Seraphim's wife died. And how when they tried to seek justice at the Higher Court they were laughed at and spat upon.   
  
Chihaya swallowed a lump in his throat. "I understand your feelings, Seraphim. But he saved my life. When the controversy reared its ugly head he could've ignored it. But he didn't. Now he's dying. His wing is so badly injured because he tried to help me. I can't just let him die!!"  
  
Seraphim was silent for several long minutes. Then he closed his eyes and let out a sad sigh. "Bring him in. Put him in the room in the back."  
  
Chihaya felt relieved. "Thank you."  
  
"But if he tries anything, I will kill him. Mark my words, Chihaya."  
  
Chihaya nodded and turned to the white angel. "Let's get you inside."  
  
---  
  
Raphael walked down the empty halls, heading straight for the healer's room. He had to know something.  
  
I saw the black angel that night, he thought. He was very sluggish. They didn't have to tell me he was drunk. But drugged? I have to know!!  
  
He reached the healer's door and knocked on it. "Hannah? I need to talk to you."  
  
There was shuffling behind the door before it open. A small girl stood there. "Yes, Raphael-sama?"  
  
"I need to ask you something. It's about the black angel who killed Sebastian?"  
  
Hannah paled. "What about him?"  
  
"He appeared drunk that night, and you examined him. Michael told me you found morphine in his system. Is this true?"  
  
Hannah stepped aside. "Come in please."  
  
Raphael complied. She closed the door. "So, you had no idea about it?"  
  
"So he was drugged?" asked Raphael.  
  
"Very much so. So drug he could hardly speak."  
  
"Why didn't you tell the Higher Court this?!"  
  
"I did!! I'm a healer!! I would never keep silent about something like this!! But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"...You must swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Fine. What is it?"  
  
"It's..."  
  
---  
  
Please God, Chihaya prayed. Please help that white angel...  
  
The door opened. Seraphim appeared looking tired and withdrawn. Chihaya jumped to his feet. "Seraphim, how is he?!"  
  
"He'll live," said Seraphim. "But he has a nasty break in his wing. But I managed to patch up that whole."  
  
Chihaya sighed. "Thank God."  
  
Seraphim tossed something at him, and Chihaya caught it. It was the hood the white angel had been wearing. "Chihaya, do you know what that is?"  
  
Chihaya said nothing.  
  
"It's the hood of an executioner. Do you realize the angel you helped was the same one who was to kill you?"  
  
Chihaya stared at the floor. "Yes, I know. But it doesn't change facts. He risked everything to help me out. Even if was to kill me, I couldn't just leave him out there to die."  
  
Seraphim sighed. "You always were too kind for your own good, Chihaya. But it can't be helped. Keep an eye on him, though. I'm going up to bed."  
  
"I will. Thank you, Seraphim."  
  
Seraphim nodded as he headed up the stairs.  
  
Chihaya entered the room harboring the white angel. Even after everything he was still asleep.   
  
What a long day, thought Chihaya as he sank into a chair next to the bed. I have the feeling my troubles are far from over. Whatever is going on I want to find out. I'm being blamed for someone's death, and it wasn't my fault. Maybe this white angel will give me some assistance.  
  
---  
  
I'm baaaack!!! Yeah, this was a short chapter and not as good as the others. But my computer crashed and I had to rewrite this chapter. I'm sooooooo sorry, but I'm sure you all can forgive me. Next chapter we finally see some interactions between Chihaya and Kagetsuya. See ya then!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Chihaya was slow to waking up. His limbs were aching due to the fact that he had fallen asleep in a chair. Not to mention the fiasco that had happened last night. As he woke up, he felt angry eyes on him.  
  
"So you're awake," said a voice. It came from the bed.  
  
Chihaya stretched as he forced his eyes open. "Yes, I am." His eyes came open all the way and found focus on the person in the bed. What he saw made him freeze in shock.  
  
A very handsome man was glowering at him. Sun-blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that glared at him viciously. Chihaya was sure he had never seen anyone so handsome before in his life.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked absently.  
  
"I'm the stupid angel who saved your life!!" he barked, deepening his glare.  
  
Chihaya blinked, mentally cursing himself for not seeing it. He wore the clothes of an executioner, after all.  
  
How strange, he thought. I never expected the angel who was going to kill me to be so handsome...  
  
"Quit looking at me like that," snapped the white angel. Chihaya blushed when he realized he had been staring intently at him.  
  
The white angel started to painfully climb to his feet. Chihaya shot to his feet and grabbed his shoulders. "You shouldn't!! You are so painfully wounded, you need your rest!"  
  
The white angel glared at him, swatting away his hands. Unfortunately it was Chihaya's hands that had kept him steady, and he lost his balance. He fell back onto the bed, nearly landing on his wounded wing.  
  
"Shit!!" he cursed in pain. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position. "Why the hell are my wings out in the open?"  
  
"You weren't awake to retract them," said Chihaya. He couldn't help but feel worried for him.   
  
"It doesn't matter. Help me up, because I'm leaving."  
  
"You can't leave!! You're wounded!!"  
  
"I don't care." He tried to stand up again and failed miserably. "Besides, I can't stand here."  
  
"Sure you can!! You-"  
  
"Chihaya?" a small voice interrupted from the doorway.  
  
Chihaya turned to the doorway and smiled. "Ohayo, Elvira."  
  
Elvira, Seraphim's daughter, stood in the doorway. She was a tiny little girl who was partially hid behind the doorway whenever she looked towards Kagetsuya.  
  
"You can come in," offered Chihaya.  
  
Elvira hesitated, and then slowly walked towards Chihaya. When she reached him he knelt down and swept her up into his arms.  
  
The white angel took this all in with a strange expression on his face. "This someone you know?"  
  
Chihaya smiled and showed him Elvira. "This is Elvira, a friend of mine's daughter."  
  
The white angel looked surprised. "That so? She looks like you!!"  
  
Chihaya blinked. "Did you think she was my daughter?"  
  
"No! Who in the hell would do that with you?!"  
  
Chihaya felt the sting of those words, but shook it off. "Seraphim is making breakfast. When he's done I'll make you a plate."  
  
"I'm not hungry." The white angel forced himself to his feet and took a glance out the window. "Holy sh-!! You brought me to a black angel community?!?!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't bring you to a white angel one," protested Chihaya. He set Elvira down. "I'm going to go help Seraphim. Do you have any special requests for breakfast."  
  
The white angel sat dejectedly on the bed and pointedly ignored him.  
  
"Um, okay. I'll be back to check up on you later."  
  
---  
  
Raphael paced his room, shock and confusion filling his mind. He had thought the black angel had been guilty. His reasoning had been valid. Why? Why did it have to turn out like this?  
  
::flashback::  
  
"...You must swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Fine. What is it?"  
  
"It's..."  
  
Raphael sat down. "It's what?"  
  
Hannah looked uncomfortable. "They brought him in after interrogating him. I have to give him credit, even after that horrible beating he didn't confess."  
  
"Okay. What else?"  
  
"They instructed me to patch him up for his trial. I did so, though there wasn't much I could do to hide those awful bruises."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was then I noticed how sluggish he was. I first thought he had a concussion, but they told me he was drunk. I ran a few tests to see the alcohol content in his body. That's when I saw the morphine in his system. There was so much I was surprised he didn't die from it."  
  
"Tell me what you're getting at."  
  
"Raphael-sama, there was enough morphine in him to kill a normal human being. Under such circumstances there is no way he could've committed a murder."  
  
An uneasy feeling grew in Raphael's stomach. "So you told the Higher Court?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I made it especially to tell the ones of the highest positions. When I told them they laughed at me. I grew angry and I told them I would tell the public so we could find the true killer. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"They arrested me. They threatened to kill me if I told anyone. They told me to keep my big mouth shut or else they'd cut out my tongue." She looked down. "They said they would cut other portions of my body, but I won't voice them."  
  
Raphael stood. "So you kept silent about it all?!"  
  
Hannah stood up. "I had no choice!! You have to believe me!! I'm just a healer with no political power!! I was in no position to threaten them, but I care about that black angel!! I care about all of my patients!! But I had no choice!!"  
  
Raphael grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down. I'm sorry for being rude. I will get to the bottom of this, but you have to promise not to tell anyone what you've just told me."  
  
"I understand."  
  
::end flashback::  
  
Raphael sat down and rubbed his head. He had been convinced of the black angel's guilt. Now that he's heard what really happened he wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
---  
  
"Say 'ahh'," said Chihaya, holding the spoon full of food in front of the white angel's mouth.  
  
The white angel grabbed the spoon roughly and ate the food himself. "I'm not a child. Just give me my food and leave me the hell alone."  
  
"That's not something to say to someone who saved your life," said a calm voice from the doorway.  
  
Chihaya turned. "Seraphim?"  
  
Seraphim walked into the room, giving the white angel a dirty look. "Chihaya, you know I don't tolerate such behavior as he is displaying. Just give me the okay and he's out of here."  
  
The white angel returned his glare. "I saved his life first!"  
  
"Yes, and he repaid it by saving yours. The least you can do to show your thanks is to keep a good attitude, especially around my daughter."  
  
The white angel grunted in reply.  
  
Seraphim moved to stand over him. "I'm just as fond of you white angels as you are fond of us. But Chihaya seems intent on taking care of you, so I will abide to his wishes. Do us the favor and be grateful for helping you. This town doesn't take too kindly of white angels. Being around them is worse than being around us." Then he left the room.  
  
Chihaya coughed slightly. "Don't mind him. He means well, but his wife was killed by a white angel."  
  
The white angel rubbed his head. "Who had the nerve to name him Seraphim?"  
  
Chihaya was about to ask if it was because he was a black angel, but stopped. Surely he was referring to Seraphim's personality. "Speaking of names, I do not know yours yet."  
  
"You don't need to know my name."  
  
"But I want to know your name. It's not everyday I'm sitting next to a white angel who doesn't threaten me."  
  
The white angel rolled his eyes.  
  
Chihaya jumped to his feet. "You have to admit we did get off to a rough start. But now you're here and I'm going to take care of you. I can't be calling you white angel all the time." He held out a hand to him. "My name's Chihaya, but you probably already knew that."  
  
The white angel eyed that hand before he raised his own and took it. "Kagetsuya."  
  
"Hello, Kagetsuya! Let's be friends!!"  
  
---  
  
Kagetsuya sighed heavily as his wing was examined. It did hurt, but he was trying not to show Seraphim how much it hurt.  
  
How did my life get to this? he wondered. He felt a strong pain in his wing, causing his fist to clench. How did I go from an executioner to being in the care of black angels?  
  
A hand took hold of his fist. One tucked itself under the fist while the other stroked the top of his knuckles. Kagetsuya turned red and he looked to see who was holding his hand.  
  
Chihaya smiled worriedly as he held his hand. "It must hurt a lot. But don't worry. It'll be over with soon."  
  
Kagetsuya tried to glare at him, but failed. He had been treating Chihaya badly ever since they'd first met. Now here he was, at the mercy of the black angels, and Chihaya was being sweet?  
  
He's insane, Kagetsuya thought to himself. He's got to be insane. If I were him there would be no way I would treat someone like me the way he's treating me. He isn't being bitter like Seraphim is. He's being nice and it's creeping me out.  
  
Strangely, he felt drawn to the black angel who was offering him comfort. He didn't know why because he barely knew Chihaya. But his instincts told him to trust Chihaya. It was as if he knew that Chihaya would never betray him.  
  
---  
  
Ooh, just a speck of KagetsuyaxChihaya!! Don't you worry; you'll see more in future chapters! Oh, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short!! I'm having trouble dealing with the fact that my school starts in a week in a half!! I'm going to be a Senior!!  
  
Ahem, anyways, the next chapter we find out who really killed Sebastian!! Stay tuned!! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"I was right," said Michael. "I told you that boy had had morphine in his system!!"  
  
"I still had to confirm it," said Raphael. "But none of this makes any sense. The black angel was drugged, but the Higher Court decides not to tell us this fact. He was set to be executed, and then explosions go off killing a bunch of black angels. I don't see how this all connects."  
  
"I think the Higher Court is covering up a conspiracy."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The cover-up about the drugs. The explosions right before Chihaya's execution. This isn't a coincidence. Not to mention despite knowing him for years they were rather quick to condemn Kagetsuya."  
  
"Michael, I don't see-"  
  
"Stop being so blind!! I'm not saying some members of the Court were the ones to kill Sebastian, but their actions are very suspicious!! I think they know who did it and are covering up for them."  
  
Raphael said nothing to this. Ever since knowing the circumstances of the black angel's condition the night of Sebastian's murder, he had doubted the boy's guilt. Now that doubt was quickly growing as time passed.  
  
"And on top of that," said Michael. "Kagetsuya and Chihaya were shot out of the sky by that damned beam that the other Court members gave to the civilians!! They are no doubt injured, and probably dead."  
  
"I'm sure they're safe," said Raphael. "What matters now is that we find out who the real killer is, and what his or her connection is to the Higher Court."  
  
---  
  
"Is my wing getting any better?" asked Kagetsuya.  
  
Seraphim glowered at him. "Keep bugging me like that and it'll get a hell of a lot worse."  
  
Chihaya stepped forward before another argument could ensue. "It grows late. I'm sure you both are hungry, so I'll prepare a meal tonight."  
  
Seraphim allowed his temper to cool down. "Thank you, Chihaya."  
  
Kagetsuya muttered something incoherent."  
  
Chihaya rushed into the kitchen and started preparing something. Truth be told, his cooking wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world. Then again, Seraphim had been cooking the past couple of nights and Chihaya felt he needed to take a break for once.  
  
He quickly started chopping up some vegetables, though some pieces were too big and others were too small.  
  
"What're you doing?" questioned someone from the doorway.  
  
Chihaya blushed as he stopped what he was doing. "Uh, I'm trying to make a stir fry-"  
  
Kagetsuya shook his head and limped over to Chihaya. "You're doing it all wrong. Let me do it."  
  
Chihaya eyed him. "But you're injured."  
  
"I'm recovered enough to walked around and do the basic necessities. Now stand aside, I'll cook."  
  
"No, you won't," came another voice from the doorway. Seraphim walked over and grabbed him. "You won't go near my food."  
  
Kagetsuya glared at him. "Look, I don't have any poison, so stop freaking out about it."  
  
Chihaya knew another argument was going to erupt, so he stepped in. "I'll help him out, Seraphim."  
  
Both angels eyed Chihaya before Seraphim just seemed to give up and left the room.  
  
"I don't need any help," barked Kagetsuya.  
  
"It's just food," said Chihaya. "Nothing to get worked up over."  
  
Kagetsuya rolled his eyes as he continued preparing the meal.  
  
Chihaya seated himself in a chair. "Um, when you recover should I take you to your family? I'm sure they miss you."  
  
"That's not necessary." Kagetsuya added the vegetables to the skillet.  
  
"Well, why not? They're probably worried out of their minds about you."  
  
"They aren't so just drop the subject." Kagetsuya tried to occupy himself with the cooking.  
  
Chihaya pressed further. "But Kagetsuya, don't you just think that they may think you're dead? After all, that fall nearly killed you. And your wing-"  
  
"My family is dead, so shut the fuck up!!!" roared Kagetsuya; slamming the spoon he had been using to stir the vegetables down onto the counter and stormed from the room.  
  
Chihaya sat there frozen. He swallowed audibly, a guilty feeling coursing through.  
  
I shouldn't have asked, he thought. I probably brought up bad memories. Oh, I'm so stupid!! Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut?!  
  
Seraphim reentered the room. "Honestly, an asshole to the end."   
  
"Something wrong?" asked Chihaya.  
  
"I walk past that white angel and he just growls at me. Dammit, and after everything I've done for him."  
  
"It's my fault," said Chihaya. "I pressured him to tell me about his family, and I probably made him remember some bad things."  
  
Seraphim went to the skillet and continued what Kagetsuya had left. "That's not like you, Chihaya. Sure, you can pry a lot. But most of the time you stop once someone asks you to stop."  
  
Chihaya tensed. Why HAD he wanted to know more about Kagetsuya?! He was the white angel who was going to kill him!!  
  
Because you feel for him, a small voice told him. You feel connected to him because he was your executioner, yet he saved your life twice. You want to become his friend, and you feel because of his disposition you can become his friend. Forgetting that he's a white angel and he's prejudicial towards black angels.  
  
But most white angels are prejudicial towards black angels, thought Chihaya. Yet he's the first I've seen to actually save a black angel. I DO want to become his friend. If only he would let me...  
  
---  
  
Kagetsuya sat in the dark, silently fuming.  
  
Stupid black angel, he thought. Who the fuck did he think he was, prying into someone else's life?! Especially mine, a white angel!!  
  
There was a knock at the door before it opened. Immediately a delicious aroma struck him. No doubt it was the stir-fry.  
  
Chihaya turned on the light as he closed the door. "I brought you something to eat."  
  
Kagetsuya was about to refuse him, when the aroma struck him again. He WAS very hungry. "Thanks."  
  
Chihaya placed the tray in front of Kagetsuya and took a seat as Kagetsuya dug into the meal.  
  
"Um, Kagetsuya?"  
  
"Yesh?" said Kagetsuya around a mouthful of food.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He stopped. "For what?"  
  
"For prying like that. Your past is none of my business, but...I hoping to get to know you better."  
  
Kagetsuya sighed. Inwardly he wanted to keep quiet, but he felt compelled to tell Chihaya. Not the whole truth, but some of it. "My father was a traitor."  
  
Chihaya looked up. "What?!"  
  
"He led a double life without anyone's knowledge. He worked in the Higher Court as a big-shot official. But he was a coward. And a traitor."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Every time a black angel would be put on trial, he never once hesitated to find them guilty like the other members of the Higher Court. However, because of him my family lived in poverty.  
  
"He got paid a lot of money, yes. But every cent he made he gave to black angels in need, and he also spent on himself. He always said, 'it's always worth giving up a necessity to make someone happy'. But I was just six years old; I didn't know how to be giving. So while his paycheck kept solely HIM looking wealthy and a black angel a little better off, my family went hungry. We wore ragged clothing and sickened from malnutrition. And you'd think he'd stop by seeing how bony our hands were, but he didn't. He was too afraid to give us the necessities because he didn't want us to bath in selfish luxury."  
  
Chihaya swallowed. So this is why he's prejudicial...  
  
"And it's funny, you know? How he'd help black angels out, yet preach to us about how evil you all were. Hammering stories into a child's head, while being a total hypocrite.  
  
Eventually, he was found out. It's not so much a crime to give sometimes. But he had been giving money for years. Not to mention he had been bribing some jailors to let them escape. That's treason, of course. So he went to trial, was found guilty, and was hanged. He's one of the biggest reasons I can't be in the Higher Court and am a executioner."   
  
Chihaya coughed. "You blame him, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do!! The luxury I've obtained is by killing people!! What, do you think I enjoy it?!?!"  
  
"No, I don't but..."  
  
"But what?!?!"  
  
"A friend of mine once told me 'if you have the strength to grow to hate someone, you can become even stronger and grow to forgive them'."  
  
Kagetsuya glared. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"It means that holding grudges never did the world any good. Refusing to give up on hate can make you into a hardened person. That's how I've been able to cope until now; because I learned to forgive someone who did me wrong."  
  
Kagetsuya blinked. Who did you wrong?"  
  
Chihaya stood and headed towards the door. Before leaving he slightly turned to Kagetsuya. "The ones who murdered my parents." Then he was gone.  
  
Kagetsuya sat there, dumbfounded. He didn't realize Chihaya had had tragedy in his life.  
  
Shit, why do I care?! He's a black angel!! Ugh, I still must be sick! Not only am I drawn to him, but also I practically tell him my life's story!! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I feeling this way?!  
  
---  
  
"Raphael and Michael are suspecting something."  
  
"Michael's an idiot, so he's no problem. Raphael however is well-spoken, and easy to sway a crowd."  
  
Jaenor shook his head. "But do you think that we know anything?!"  
  
"I think they know the Higher Court is involved," said Alroe. "I don't think they suspect specific members."  
  
"You mean us?"  
  
"Of course, you idiot!!! We were the ones to order the attack, after all!!"  
  
"It was rather easy to blame that thing for Sebastian's death. Sebastian was a fool who sought equality. Even I could tell his prejudice was a mask."  
  
"But now he's dead and the thing and Kagetsuya are still alive!!!"  
  
"I'll take care of them," said a voice behind them.  
  
Alroe turned. "Of course. I was about to suggest that."  
  
"Do a better job this time," barked Jaenor. "Don't make it so obvious like before."  
  
A black angel emerged from the shadows. "It couldn't be helped. Sebastian put up a fight before he died, and that little one saw me do it. But I drugged him up so badly that he shouldn't remember a thing."  
  
Alroe nodded. "Even so, he needs to die. I leave this in your hands, Messiah."  
  
Messiah nodded slowly. "I'll go search them out."  
  
---  
  
Dun dun dun!!! Sorry for the delay!! Schoolwork!! Um, I'm not a fan of Messiah, and that's why I portrayed him as the killer. But there will be more yaoiness and action next time!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Chihaya, where's that damn white angel?" asked Seraphim.  
  
Chihaya, who was playing with Elvira, looked up. "Oh, he said he wanted to walk around the forest."  
  
"That was stupid, Chihaya!! What if he rats you out?!"  
  
"I don't think that'll happen. We DID save his life, after all. Besides, he's not fully healed yet. I figured he needed the exercise because he's been cooped up in this house for so long."  
  
Seraphim threw up his hands. "I could care less what happens to him. But I don't want Elvira in any danger."  
  
"Don't worry. I have faith in Kagetsuya."  
  
"That's why I'm worried. You're too trusting. I don't want to see you hurt over this."  
  
"..."  
  
---  
  
Kagetsuya sighed heavily, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. Just taking a walk was harder than he had thought. Now he was lost.  
  
Dammit, where the hell am I? he thought to himself. I couldn't have wandered too far from that village.  
  
He sat on the ground, still leaned against the tree. Nothing ever seemed to work out for him. Instead everything was blowing up in his face completely out of his control.  
  
"Kagetsuya!!"   
  
He froze. That voice...  
  
Before he could register what was happening a body was toppling him and hugging him tightly. He tried not to sigh in disappointment as Aya stared down at him with eyes full of love.  
  
Great. His life just got worse.  
  
"Hey, Kagetsuya!!" said another voice. Miyagi ran up to him, though his enthusiasm was lesser than Aya's. Kagetsuya knew that Miyagi had strong feelings for Aya, though Aya loved him. He pitied him, though questioned his taste in women.  
  
"We heard what happened and have been looking for you!!" said Aya. "Please say it isn't so!! Tell us you haven't sided with the mutants!!"  
  
Kagetsuya felt irritated, though he didn't know why. Somehow hearing mutant made him think of Chihaya, and for some reason he didn't want to see Chihaya in such a way.  
  
"They're called black angels, Aya," said Miyagi.  
  
Aya turned and glared at him. "It doesn't matter!! They all deserve to die, anyways!!"  
  
Kagetsuya shoved her slightly. "Please get off me. I'm injured."  
  
"Injured?!?!" Aya got off of him and started doing a thorough examination, much to Kagetsuya and Miyagi's irritation. "Oh no!! Did I reopen your wound?!"  
  
"I recognize these woods," said Miyagi. "They're near a black angel village. Have you been staying there?"  
  
"No!!!!" Aya answered before Kagetsuya could. "Kagetsuya would never correspond with such freaks of nature!!!"  
  
"Aya-" said Kagetsuya.  
  
"You said so yourself that black angels are a cancer of society!! It can't be possible that one with such respect as you would sink to such lows!!!"  
  
"Aya, they saved my life!!" his irritation got the better of him and he spout out more than he should have.  
  
Aya's eyes widened. "You...you HAVE been corresponding with them!!"  
  
"Aya look-"  
  
"No!!!! How could you do this to me?!"  
  
Kagetsuya raised an eyebrow. Do what?   
  
"I'm sure Kagetsuya has a perfectly good explanation," assured Miyagi.  
  
"I do," said Kagetsuya. "If you'll let me explain."  
  
---  
  
Chihaya moved slowly through the woods, looking at all hiding spots. Kagetsuya had been gone for a long while and it had started to worry him. Seraphim had been worried that he had taken off to get people to attack the village. But Chihaya knew Kagetsuya wouldn't do such a thing.  
  
Would he?  
  
It was then that he heard voices nearby. He felt a chill pass through him as he went towards those voices. As he drew closer the conversation became more coherent.  
  
"I saw a white angel running away and I immediately figured that he was the one who staged the explosions." That was Kagetsuya's voice.  
  
"No way!!" cried a girl's voice.  
  
"Let him continue," said another boy's voice.  
  
"I wanted to find out what was going on so I grabbed the black angel and was going to go to the Higher Court, but the locals attacked us."  
  
"Do you mean the one who killed Sebastian?! Why would you ever consider helping that freak?!"  
  
Chihaya felt offended by how the girl was talking about him. He finally came upon them though they were ten feet away.  
  
"It's not so much I wanted to help him," said Kagetsuya. "I wanted to find out the truth."  
  
Chihaya's heart sank. He didn't know why he cared about Kagetsuya's opinion of him, but he did. And those were two white angels there.   
  
Seraphim had been right. He WAS going away.  
  
"So I sustained an injury and he saved me," said Kagetsuya.  
  
The girl's head rose. She started right at Chihaya. She started screaming. "It's him!! It's the one who murdered Sebastian!!"  
  
Chihaya took a step back. "I-"  
  
She grabbed the boy. "Kill him, Miyagi!! He's here to kill us!!"  
  
The boy named Miyagi grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down!! He's not armed!!!"  
  
"You don't know that!! Those black angels are all alike!!! Deceivers, thieves, murderers!!! If you don't kill him he'll tell the others we're here!!"  
  
Chihaya swallowed. Her words were causing the hurt.  
  
"Would you shut up!!" barked Kagetsuya. The girl stopped and gaped at him. Kagetsuya forced himself to his feet. "Chihaya-"  
  
"I see your friends are here to pick you up," said Chihaya, trying to sound sincere. "I won't stop you. But I will ask that none of you tell anyone about this meeting."  
  
"No way!!" yelled the girl. "We'll tell!! We'll tell the whole damn army if we have to!! Every single one of you black angels are going to die!!!"  
  
Chihaya blinked back tears. He was use to such comments, but it hurt hearing it from one of Kagetsuya's friends. "It was nice meeting you, Kagetsuya. Please take care of yourself." He turned around and ran.  
  
He didn't know which direction he was running in and he didn't care. Tears spilled down his face as he ran and he didn't wipe them away.  
  
He knew then why he had wanted the approval of Kagetsuya's friends. He liked Kagetsuya. Even in the short time he had known the white angel, he was attracted to him. But now it was meaningless.  
  
He stopped under a tree and just sat there, tears falling down his face. He brought his knees up to his face and sobbed. He kept sobbing, not knowing if he could stop.  
  
---  
  
"Dammit, Aya!!" cried Miyagi. "You went too far!!"  
  
"I only told the truth!!" protested Aya.  
  
Kagetsuya forced himself to his feet. "I have to go. If anyone asks, you haven't found me yet." then he took off after Chihaya.  
  
"Kagetsuya!!" wailed Aya.  
  
"Let's go," said Miyagi.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because that's what Kagetsuya wants."  
  
"..."  
  
---  
  
It didn't take Kagetsuya too long to find Chihaya. The little black angel was sitting under a tree, sobbing quietly. "Chihaya?"  
  
Chihaya flinched, and then raised his head. Tears stained his face and his eyes were swollen. "You're still here?"  
  
"Aya is a very annoying person," said Kagetsuya. "You shouldn't take what she says to heart."  
  
Chihaya shook his head. "I just wanted their approval..." he stopped and turned red. That was something he didn't want to say.  
  
Kagetsuya shook his head. "Why would you want their approval? Well, Miyagi isn't prejudicial, but Aya-"  
  
"Just forget it."  
  
"No, I want to know. You don't need anyone's approval but your own. And besides, why would you want Aya's approval?"  
  
"Your views are the same as hers."  
  
Kagetsuya was about to bark at him for ever comparing him to Aya, but stopped. Chihaya was absolutely right.   
  
"It doesn't matter, anyways," said Chihaya. "No white angel would want to be friends with a black angel."  
  
Kagetsuya stared down at him. He needed to get his point across, but...  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said. "Would a white angel do this?"  
  
Before Chihaya could react and Kagetsuya could stop himself, he was pulling Chihaya up and pressing a kiss onto his lips. Chihaya let a startled sound and struggled slightly for a few moments. Then the shock faded and he melted into the kiss. He groaned softly and encircled his arms around Kagetsuya's neck while Kagetsuya pulled in closer into the kiss.  
  
After several moments, Kagetsuya broke off the kiss and let Chihaya go. Chihaya sank back to the ground and touched his fingers to his lips.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.  
  
"Has a white angel ever kissed you?" Kagetsuya questioned.  
  
"No one's ever kissed me."  
  
"Well, I made my point. I may have had my prejudices, but I'm not so prejudice that I find a black angel's touch revolting."  
  
"Uh huh." Chihaya seemed a little dazed.  
  
"Well, well," said a loud voice. "Isn't this a cute scene?"  
  
Both Kagetsuya and Chihaya looked up. A black angel with green hair stood there, his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Oh my God," said Chihaya, climbing to his feet.  
  
"Do you know him?" asked Kagetsuya.  
  
"Of course he knows me," said the black angel. "Don't you, Chihaya?"  
  
Chihaya started hyperventilating. "Messiah..."  
  
---  
  
Okay, not so much action as much as Yaoi. But I'm getting there!! As usual, school has prevented me from updating often, but I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter!!! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

OMG I really suck!!!! Not a single update in over 2 months!! Ahem. Well, my computer crashed AGAIN and I lost my stories AGAIN, so you can understand my dilemma. Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry if it's not any good.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Messiah held his smile as his feet touched the ground. He retracted his wings so they wouldn't touch the branches of the trees. "Long time no see, Chihaya."  
  
Chihaya took a step back. "What is it that you want, Messiah?"  
  
"Simple. You've been convicted of murder. Because you escape a lot of anti-black angel attacks have happened. Your execution would greatly help to please both parties. Wouldn't you say, Kagetsuya?"  
  
Kagetsuya stepped forward. "What if Chihaya's innocent?"  
  
Messiah threw back his head and laughed. "Do you think being innocent matters anymore? Him being loose has angered the white angels. They in turn have attacked black-angel villages in search of Chihaya. In fact..." Messiah cocked a head. "I wouldn't be surprised if a group was attacking the village you've been staying at right now."  
  
Chihaya paled. "Seraphim!! Elvira!!"  
  
"Of course, I could be wrong. But enough of the nonsense." He motioned to Chihaya. "Come with me. You're late for your execution."  
  
"He's not going with you!!" barked Kagetsuya, causing Messiah to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Is the infamous Kagetsuya with his heavy prejudices taking the side of a condemned murderer?"  
  
"I didn't kill anyone!!" insisted Chihaya. "I don't even remember what happened that night!!"  
  
"Oh? If you can't remember the events of that night, then how do you know you are innocent of Sebastian's murder?"  
  
"I know because...I just know I'm not capable of committing murder!!"  
  
Messiah shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If you won't come with me, I'll just have to kill you." He raised a heavy sword.  
  
Kagetsuya shoved Chihaya back. "Get out of here quickly. I'll hold him off for as long as I can. If he's right and that some white angels will be attacking that village, then you need to warn them."  
  
Chihaya blinked several times. "Kag-"  
  
"Go now!!"  
  
Chihaya quickly nodded and turned and ran. Kagetsuya stood up straight in front of Messiah. "You aren't getting through."  
  
"Rather fond of him, are you?" asked Messiah. "That's very sweet."  
  
The last words had a tinge of bitterness to them. Raising the sword in attack position, Messiah lunged at Kagetsuya.  
  
---  
  
"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Seraphim.  
  
Chihaya nodded. "There have been these groups attacking black angel villages. But if it's too much trouble, maybe I should-"  
  
"You are NOT turning yourself in!! I believed you when you said you were innocent. If you go to them now they'll win."  
  
"Seraphim-"  
  
"We aren't weak, Chihaya. We're ready for them. ALL of us are. So when they come here picking a fight, we'll be the ones to pick them apart!!"  
  
Chihaya sputtered for a few moments, but couldn't form words.  
  
"And just to be on the safe side, we want you to hide with the women and children."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Chihaya, we believe in your innocence. We believe in the innocence of the thousands of black angels who have been murdered for crimes they never committed. We can't give in now, just because the odds are against us. We may not win this, but we sure as hell aren't going to give in to them!!"  
  
Chihaya sighed sadly, looking around at the village. Everyone was armed and ready. He didn't want anyone to die, black or white angel. Death only fed into the hate. But if he died now...all the people who sacrificed themselves for him will have died for absolutely nothing.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on Elvira," promised Chihaya. "Just promise me you'll survive this."  
  
Seraphim laughed. "I survived my wife's murder and the prejudice we faced. I think I can survive this."  
  
---  
  
Kagetsuya dodged the blade again, the sharp end barely missing his throat. This battle was harder than he had expected it to be.  
  
Then again, he was barehanded and Messiah wielded a sword. It was easy to see whom the odds favored at the moment.  
  
"I never would've thought I'd see you fighting for us," said Messiah, slashing at him. "Considering you're famous for your prejudicial views."  
  
Kagetsuya continued to dodge. "What gives you the right to place yourself in the same category at the other black angels?! It's black angels like you that spawned the prejudices!!"  
  
"You idiot!! The prejudices weren't spawned from a couple of bad seeds!! They were created from jealous white angels who saw the black angels to be much more beautiful than themselves!! We black angels are tainted with the black wings. But it is YOU white angels who are tainted with the black hearts!!"  
  
Kagetsuya missed the dodge and the blade sliced his arm. "Who are you to lecture me about tainting!! I'm a prejudicial asshole, but that was how I was raised!! What about you?! Were you raised to do the bidding of others?! Much less white angels?! Were you raised to deliberately blame someone for a murder when you yourself have no idea who committed it?!"  
  
Messiah laughed and jumped back. "Have no idea who committed the murder?! You stupid white angel!! I'M the one who killed Sebastian!!"  
  
---  
  
"Here they come!!!"  
  
Chihaya's heart pounded against the wall of his chest. He prayed with all his heart that there would be no fighting. That the white angels would believe them when they said they didn't know where he was...  
  
"Wanna play Chihaya?" asked Elvira.  
  
"Shh," said Chihaya. He peered out the boarded up window again, seeing white angels wielding huge weapons enter the village. "We're playing now, Elvira. Hide-and-seek. We're hiding. Can you be extra quiet?"  
  
"Okay!!" Elvira crouched into a little ball. "Can they see me?"  
  
"Nope." Chihaya's eyes remained glued to the outside. He swallowed audibly when one of the armed angels approached Seraphim.  
  
"Can we help you?" asked Seraphim.  
  
"Hardly mutant," barked the white angel. "We're looking for a murderer named Chihaya."  
  
"Haven't seen him."  
  
The white angel poked Seraphim roughly. "Do you think we're stupid?!"  
  
"No," answered Seraphim calmly. "But we aren't stupid either. We've heard about how your little group has attacked and pillaged the other villages before ours and you didn't turn up with anything. Do you think we'd harbor him knowing you'd kill everyone in our village?"  
  
Chihaya held his breath. He silently prayed that the white angel wouldn't hurt Seraphim.  
  
The white angel shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you all aren't stupid mutants. But we're still going to look for him here."  
  
"I think you have enough supplies from the last villages you attacked," said Seraphim. "Besides we've used the best of our resources already. If you find anything looking worthwhile it's actually worth jack shit. At least leave us that much."  
  
The white angel sputtered for a few seconds without forming coherent words. Chihaya tried to breathe softly; as if afraid they would hear him.  
  
"Fine, fine," said the white angel, brushing past Seraphim roughly. "Let's go, boys!! He ain't here!!"  
  
Ignoring the protest of his comrades, the white angels departed from the village.   
  
"They're gone!!" yelled someone just a few minutes later.  
  
Chihaya let out a shaky sigh. Saying a silent thanks to God, he lifted up Elvira and went outside. Many angels surrounded Seraphim, praising him for his quick thinking. "Thank you, Seraphim."  
  
"Don't celebrate just yet," warned Seraphim. "That was WAY too easy. Especially for a group of racist white angels."  
  
"Do you mean..." Chihaya trailed off.  
  
"No, I don't think they know we were hiding you. But I definitely know that they know we were hiding something. Maybe not you, but something important. All I can say is, this won't be the last time we hear from those white angels."  
  
Chihaya shuddered. "I'm causing so much trouble..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I like to piss off those white angel assholes. Speaking of which...where's that asshole we've been taking care of?"  
  
Chihaya froze. "Oh my God. Kagetsuya!!" He handed Elvira to Seraphim and pulled the sword from his belt. "I have to help him!!"  
  
"You don't know how to use a sword!!" protested Seraphim.  
  
"It doesn't matter!! Kagetsuya needs my help!!" before any more protests could be made, Chihaya sprouted his wings and took off flying in the direction of the forest.  
  
Seraphim shook his head. That's Chihaya for you, he thought. Always brash and never thinking things through first. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he loved that angel...but I hope it's not true. Because by being a black angel in love with a prejudicial white angel, it'll only cause more problems for Chihaya.   
  
---  
  
Once again, I am very sorry for the lack of updates. I've been depressed due to my computer crashing again and the loss of nearly ALL my stories. So if this chapter is bad, just tell me and I'll try to revise it. 


End file.
